ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vinea's Bingo Challenge/@comment-139.0.11.74-20150105043113/@comment-24035373-20150105164248
I managed to do it, but may have relied on lucky skill activations and I used a Christmas metatron, But I'll say what I did (to the best I can). I have a team of Elise, Christmas Metatron+0, Anshar+2, Alhak+2, and (probably) Nimrod+2 Battle 1: 2 Aqua Fencer (maybe fire fencer instead). You should use pound-rend-slice-slice-slice/dice attack to take out one per turn (making this battle 2 Turns) Battle 2: 3 Fencer with maybe angel replacing one of them. I think I fought an angel in my bingo clear, But if it is 3 Fencers, do the same thing in battle 1, targeting the aqua fencers first (since they can attack down you, which would really hurts the bingo clear). If there is an angel, I think used multi attacks on the 2nd fencer and got a skill activation or 2 that made this battle 2 turns (but you could probably afford this battle being 3 turns) battle 3: 5 book enemies. Use a pound assist-rend a book of shadow (the reddish-black book with the more open eye, those have more defense than the magic books) and your own pound-rend on another (if there is one) and use multi attacks to hopefully one-turn the whole battle (be sure to input the rest of the commands on the most right rended enemy, because the game has this left-to-right order of attack/damage.). the magic books can be taken out with one or two skill activations) 1 Turn Battle 4: a red tauros, flare angel and red orge. I used burst here, just use your best (ideally not a middling earth type) multi attacker. Maybe try save some burst to be ready for the final fight (like use 6 Or 7 burst attacks), 1 turn. Battle 5: 2 Cat mages, 2 books (1 magic and 1 Shadow) and a veil tauros. Use pound-rend-multiX3 on the book of shadows to hopefully take out everything but the veil tauros, then defeat the tauros with rush attacks. 2 Turns. Battle 6: 3 enemies, a mix of lizardman/scale knight and warlocks. I used a flurry assist to help increase damage output (either being the first attack that can't use any skills or an extra skill activation), but apparently I still took 2 turns. Try to input the attack commands on the most left lizardman/scale knight (order of damage mumbo jumbo). don't use rend unless you need to and you expect to clean up the remaining enemies on the next turn. 1 or 2 Turns. Battle 7: Boss (avoiding spoilers). Use burst and slice attackers to launch the boss into the moon (the only way to really clear this Quest in 12 Turns). I used a slice assist to be the first skill-less attack, but if your assist is better (skill-wise) than your slicer, then use one of your slice-then-a assist slice-then-your sliceX7. You will probably need some skill activations, so a high skill rate sounds good. Also hope lag doesn't stop your finale. 1 Turn. this bingo challenge will need a couple of tries, and if a try fails, think about what was a problem/what could be better (those fencers don't die in one turn, by the way, don't try to multi attack the fencers, wouldn't work) and try to figure out a solution (change a fire slicer to an earth slicer, use more slicers, different passive skills). I probably also got some lucky attack boost skill activations to help "clear in # turns" some battles. While it is not easy controlling these idea's parts, try to use units with attack boost (ideally team-wide) and (Ideally area of effect) defense down passive skills to help make some battles easier. You shouldn't expect to get attacked a lot, but try to avoid getting attacked by angels, aqua fencers, warlocks, and book of shadows, as they have an attack down effect, which is really bad for these limited turn quest clears (magic books have a paralysis effect, but you ignore it until it actually paralyzes your unit, and even then, just use a great potion to fix it). good luck.